


The Epoch of Elio and Oliver

by mitslits



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Elio sits and stares into the flames. He has only his thoughts to turn to.





	The Epoch of Elio and Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write this

Elio sits statuesque, the only movement his heart beating in his chest. For a few, brief weeks, it had beat with more than one name. 

_ O-li-ver _

Flames dance before his eyes. What it would be like to step into them, let them burn away the feeling of Oliver on him, inside him, around him. 

He stays where he is. He wouldn’t be gone until Elio was nothing more than ashes. He’d opened him up and slid inside and sewn himself into his ribcage. Elio. Oliver. Two, indistinguishable. 

Except they’re not. There’s another, and Elio simply doesn’t have the room to hold them. So he concentrates on unthreading Oliver’s heart from his. But he’s no surgeon, and the process is messy, dangerous, hacking away at pieces of his own heart. 

There’s pain, enough to bring tears welling to his eyes. 

The fire burns unendingly cheerful, an altar fueled by his sacrifice. He can’t look away. 

“Elio.” His mother says a name that doesn’t belong to him. 

_ O-li-ver  _

“Elio,” she says again, more insistent. 

He looks over his shoulder.  _ E-li-o _

_ E-li-o  _

_ E-li-o  _


End file.
